


Got Your Back

by charizardfreak



Series: Gentron Week 2019 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: And i hate him, Fake Relationship, Gen, Lance is protective, Pidge is frustrated, Sexual Harassment, Sort Of, and I feel them both, dude just will not leave her alone, platonic plance, the aliens here are just generic cat like creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-23 19:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20206447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charizardfreak/pseuds/charizardfreak
Summary: The Paladins are at fancy dance to celebrate a new alliance. Pidge is not enjoying herself, thanks to a jerk who apparently never learned the word "No".Prompt: Mistaken for Couple/Dancing





	Got Your Back

**Author's Note:**

> Uuuuuuuggggggghhhhhhhh. 
> 
> Timeline: Doesn't really matter, but I was thinking Season 1 or 2

Lance stood in the massive ballroom, observing the crowd for a bit. The diplomatic party they were at was fancier than the Paladins were used to. They hadn’t even been allowed to wear their armor, and instead were dressed up in Florian formal wear. This amounted to what were basically suits and dresses, color coded to each Paladin, of course.

It made it easy to spot the others in the sea of black, white, and gray. He caught a flash of red and grinned at the imagine of Keith standing stiffly away from the crowd, looking beyond uncomfortable in the suit it had taken Shiro half a varga to rangle the guy into.

It was kind of funny to think that were some things even Shiro struggled with when it came to Keith.

Lance’s musings were cut short when he noticed Pidge headed straight toward him, her posture rigid and her face stormy.

“Something wrong?” he asked as she stopped beside him. He knew this wasn’t really her scene. She looked just as uncomfortable as Keith; not so much with her dress, but rather, the heels she gripped about the whole walk over from the Castle to the ballroom. She looked taller, and older in all this formal wear.

“Nothing’s _wrong_, it just took me forever to get away from this- ah, shit,” she hissed as a Florian broke through the crowd in front of them.

“Lady Pidge!” he called, approaching with a fanged grin and a long tail curling high behind him “Apologies, I somehow lost you in the crowd!”

Lance could have sworn he heard Pidge grumble “Lose me again" under her breath. The Florian didn’t seem to notice.

“Well, follow me, my lady. As I was saying earlier, the gardens are beautiful this time of night-"

“No, thank you, Kal,” Pidge replied through gritted teeth as alarm bells went off in Lance’s head, “I already told you that my leader doesn’t want us to leave the ballroom.”

“We’ll be quick,” Kal said with a dismissive flick of his cat-like ears, “He won’t even notice we're gone, I promise.”

“I don’t know about that,” Lance cut in, “The Black Paladin is very perceptive.” As he spoke, he slid closer to Pidge. She leaned into him a bit and he could feel how tense she was. She was even shaking a little, much to Lance’s mounting anger.

The Florian look at Lance in surprise, as if he just realized he was there.

“It’s just a walk through the gardens,” Kal said with a roll of his eyes, “Where’s the harm in that?”

Pidge opened he mouth to retort, but Kal cut her off before she could get far, his posture suddenly going stiff.

“Oh… wait,” he said eyes flicking between Pidge and Lance, “I didn’t realize… You two are here together?”

It took Lance a second to catch what he meant. Pidge had pressed even closer to him and was currently gripping his sleeve, and this guy had taken it the wrong way… Okay, well, they could use this misunderstanding to their advantage, why not?

“We sure are!” he chirped happily, voice sticky sweet. He put his arm around Pidge and hugged her closer, hoping she’d play along.

“Ah… I see…” Kal said, ears drooping a little, “Apologies, Blue Paladin. I wasn’t trying to steal your lady.”

He bowed his head at Lance, actually looking apologetic, to his credit. But then he glared at Pidge.

“Why didn’t you say something?” he scolded. And Lance was floored at this guy somehow having the _audacity_ to lecture _Pidge _in this situation. 

Pidge couldn’t answer as her jaw dropped to the floor in disbelief.

But he apparently wasn’t looking for an answer anyway as he turned and stormed back into the crowd, tail lashing in anger.

Wow. What a jackass.

They watched him go, quiet for a bit until Pidge broke the silence herself.

“What. The. Actual. _Fuck._” she snarled as she pushed Lance off her and stomped toward the front of the ballroom, further away from the crowd. She practically spit venom at another Florian that tried to speak to her as she hurled past.

Lance hurried after her. She didn’t stop until she reached the far wall. She was leaned against it when Lance caught up with her, arms crossed against her chest. One hand absently fiddled with some lace on her emerald green dress as she stared at the floor, her eyes much more intense without her glasses on.

Lance hesitated, wondering if he should let her cool down, but also not wanting to leave her if Kal came back.

“Sorry, was that too much back there?” he asked nervously, as he leaned in next to her.

“What? Oh, no, I’m not mad at you,” she dismissed with a wave of her hand, “Thanks for rescuing me, I guess… I’m just pissed at that whole situation.”

“What was he trying to do exactly?” Lance asked, eyes narrowing in concern.

“Nothing _bad_, at least, I didn’t think so. But it doesn’t matter. The point is, I told him I wasn’t going off alone with him. Like, sorry, not sorry, that’s not happening. But he wouldn’t let up! It just pisses me off, because all night long, I’ve been trying to get rid of that guy. I started off being nice; I don’t want Allura chewing me out again for being rude. But even when I got blunt, he still wouldn’t go away. But then I come over to you? Suddenly he vanishes!”

She rolled her eyes, practically growling in frustration. After a moment, she slouched against the wall, looking tired but still fuming.

Before Lance could come up with something to say, she continued on, “It’s just really annoying and kind of insulting that he respected you enough to back off of ‘your lady', but didn’t respect me enough to leave me alone when I said I wasn’t interested. I told him like _nine_ different ways Lance, and he still wouldn’t stop…”

Her arms were crossed tighter against her chest and she looked miserable. Lance felt a flash of anger flare up in his chest.

“That guy was a dick,” he said bluntly, earning a twitch of a smile from Pidge.

He glanced around the ballroom, spotting said dickhead under a balcony chatting to other girl who was wearing a strained smile.

“Hey,” he said to Pidge, “You see those potted plants sitting on the railings of the balcony above our friend over there?”

Pidge nodded slowly, looking confused.

“It’d be a real shame if someone were to accidentally bump one of those and drop them on his head, don’t you think?”

Pidge grinned, eyes lighting up. “Oh, yeah. That’d be a tragedy. And, god, wouldn’t it suck if, when he tried to leave, you were on the opposite balcony and _you_ accidentally knocked one over on him too? That’d be really unfortunate.”

Lance laughed, “Sounds good to me.”

Pidge’s smiled widened as she bolted for the stairs to the balcony. Lance started to his own but stopped when Pidge called him back.

He turned just in time for her to throw her arms around his neck.

“Thanks!” she said quickly. He squeezed her back.

“Don’t thank me yet, Allura and Shiro are going to be pissed,” he laughed as she released him.

“They can’t be; it was an accident remember?” she said happily, eyes bright as she turned and ran back to the stairs.

“Sure,” he chuckled to himself.

It’d be worth it either way.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel you Pidge, I feel you. Fuck him up. 
> 
> This fic went in a completely different direction than I thought it would! The only thing left from what I started was the prompt and the two characters, smh. 
> 
> I'm going to upload the rest of these prompts... eventually... I promise.


End file.
